


Latte and A Kiss

by hiyamikari



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [6]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyamikari/pseuds/hiyamikari
Summary: Of all the possible days Arisa could visit Hazawa Café, it had to be today...
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Mitake Ran
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768417
Kudos: 21
Collections: Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)





	Latte and A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> VI — Coffee Shop 
> 
> I have no idea what to put as a note, so... stan AriRan!

"W-Why do _I_ get the maid costume?!" Ran sighs in frustration, clearly wanting nothing to do with this dress.

Ran, along with the rest of Afterglow, agreed to help Tsugumi part time for today. The problem was that Hazawa Café has no more aprons, leaving the unfortunate Ran with the attire.

"But Ran!" says Tomoe, "You look hella cute!"

"Well I don't want to be cute!"

Moca chimes in, "Fufufu~! Would it be funny if Minato-san sees~? Or better yeeeet, if it was Ari—"

Ran hits Moca's head not too hard, but hard enough to silence the girl. "Shut up!!" 

"Ow~"

"Uuuu.... Ran-chan... I'm sorry! I'll treat you a cup of coffee!" Tsugumi tries to make it at least somewhat better for Ran.

"No need..."

"Look, it's time to open!" Himari points at the clock. "Let's go! Ei, ei, oh!!"

Silence, the same as always.

"Oh, come on...!"

* * *

Ran hates every second of this moment. A lot of customers would call her cute and compliment her, but that's not something Ran would want. Fortunately, no one outside Afterglow has seen her yet.

Until now.

The chimes of the cafés door ring, revealing yet another customer. Ran's eyes shift towards the door, and her eyes widen in horror. Oh no.

...It's Arisa herself.

"Ohoho~" Moca happens to be nearby and whispers in Ran's ear. "Go to her, Ran~"

Ran whispers back, "Y-You go!"

"Moca-chan is dealing with a costumer, sorry~" Moca says before moving as far away as possible from Ran. 

Meanwhile, Arisa was already staring at the black-haired maid. From her angle Ran red's stripe couldn't be seen so she didn't recognize her. The maid is really pretty, she thinks to herself.

The maid turns around... it's Ran?! She's on her way to Arisa's table with a face as red as her highlight.

"Not. A. Word." Ran says, her teeth gritted in embarrassment.

"Fufufu... How could I not say anything when my girlfriend's all dressed like that?" Arisa might not like public affection, but if it meant flustering her girlfriend... then so be it.

"W-What's your order...?"

"A cup of latte aaaaaaaand... a kiss."

"Latte... A WHAT?"

"You heard me, Ran-chan. A kiss." 

Arisa's being awfully bold in public, what gives? Worse, she could see the people staring at her. Feeling too embarrassed to face her, Ran leaves to prepare Arisa's coffee.

* * *

Shyly, Ran hands over the hot beverage to her girlfriend. She just wants this miserable day to end already... and she'll have revenge on Arisa for today.

"Ma'am, where's my kiss?" says Arisa, with a rather smug grin.

"...Later. After work." 

"I ordered it now, didn't I? Unless..." Arisa flashes her phone with a stolen shot of her in that costume on the screen. "You want me to show this to Minato-senpai?"

This is blackmail... Sighing, Ran gently holds one of Arisa's cheeks before sealing her lips with a kiss. Since they're in public, it doesn't last that long.

"You're so—" Arisa stops as she looks at her cup of latte. There's a latte art of bonsai, to which the blonde girl thought was cute. And in the corner of the cup, there is an _I_ _♡️ U_. "Ran-chan... T-This is so cute..."

"I asked Tsugumi for help..." Ran says, fiddling with her fingers in nervousness.

"I love it, and I love you..." Arisa says, starting to drink her latte. "More costumers need you, so you carry on. See you tomorrow, Ran-chan."

"...Thank you. I love you too."

That's all Arisa needs to hear. Smiling, she gives Ran her payment and leaves the café with a smile on her face. 


End file.
